


Ride: Chapter Nine

by Anayim, pinto_round_robin



Series: Ride [9]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto Round Robin, Road Trip, trouble happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayim/pseuds/Anayim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinto_round_robin/pseuds/pinto_round_robin





	Ride: Chapter Nine

Chris knew that this trip was going too smoothly. As he stood there in the wretched heat, slapping mosquitos and squinting into the sunset, he just knew that the practically blemishless path that the pair had tread was leading to this offense.

 

The car smelled like maple syrup. And not because the boys had an impromptu pancake breakfast on their way back from the Skywalk experience. They had been driving down the road in comfortable silence, Chris’ hand still tingling from where it had been held by his best friend, when Zach turned his lovely face toward Chris and uttered the exact opposite of what Chris was expecting:

 

“Dude, why does your car smell like an IHOP?” the distaste in his voice was rather clear.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your car smells like syrup,” Zach leaned forward thoughtfully, “It’s coming from the dash.”

 

“Shit.”

 

They ended up at a rundown gas station just as the sun was slipping under the horizon. If he hadn’t been so sour at the spoiled mood, he might’ve appreciated just how beautiful the western sunset was.

 

“So I can’t speak car as well as some people,” Zach says as he approaches Chris, his hands in his pockets, “but there’s something wrong with the radiatior. The mechanic says he can have it fixed in a couple of hours and it should last the rest of trip.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Chris breathed out dramatically, putting his hand heavily on Zach’s shoulders, “For a second there I thought I lost my dear baby.”

 

“Fear not, proud Dad,” Zach jokes back, “We only have to panic if we smell syrup again.”

 

“Why did it smell like a canadian dream, again?”

 

“Something about coolant, I don’t know,” Zach waves his hand around airily, starting forward into the gas station. Absolutely charmed by his friend’s behavior, Chris follows.

 

The store, like many others of its kind, was frightfully lit and stocked to the brim with food so full of sugar that Chris’ back teeth ached just looking at it. He followed his friend up and down the little aisles in the store aimlessly for awhile. They had time to kill. As he peruses the candy and baseball cards, Chris takes some time to think.

 

Zach had held his hand. Well, Chris had clutched it desperately in his fear of the Skywalk. But his hand was held all the same, and that was what truly made the difference. Chris knew it was an act of friendship. At least, he thought so. It had to be. Was it?

 

Damn.

 

“You okay there, bud?” Zach’s voice interrupts Chris’ musings.

 

“Yeah,” Chris frowns, “Why?”

 

“You look like you’re about to strangle that Kitkat.”

 

“Oh, well,” Chris says half-heartedly, “it was giving me a dirty look.” He dropped the bar back in its place on the shelf and walked toward the drinks, scanning the rows of bottles for something he couldn’t name. He saw Zach approach out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

 

“Hey, Chris?”

 

“Yeah, Zach.”

 

“I wanted to let you know that, uh,” Zach hesitates, shifting on his feet, “I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.” At this curious statement, Chris can’t help but turn and look at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s just that,” Zach struggles for his words again, his hand coming up to scratch nervously at the back of his head, “I’ve been having such a hard time, and I know you know that, and I just...I really appreciate the fact that you’ve been there to cheer me on.” God this grateful rambling didn’t make Chris love Zach any less.

 

“C’mon, Zach,” Chris says, “I’ve always got your back. No matter what,” I love you, “you’re my best friend.” Zach gives him a warm smile, his eyes full of meaning.

 

“Thanks, Chris.” With those little words Chris knows he has to say something. He has to express to Zach how special he is, how wonderful. Maybe not profess any type of love but definitely say something along the lines of ‘I can’t just be your friend.’ He won’t be just a rebound. This was something good.

 

“Zach, I’ve been meaning to tell you-”

 

The obnoxious, and somehow miraculous, noise of Zach’s ringtone interrupts him. Zach looks at him apologetically as he reaches into his pocket to retrieve it. One look at the screen and Zach’s face goes white.

 

He looks up at Chris with something like fear in his eyes and says, “It’s Miles.”

 

Chris' heart dropped right out of his chest. The ringtone went on, pummeling his eardrums. It seemed like it was the only noise in the whole world. Well, that and the thud thud thud of his heart, which had managed to climb itself from the soles of his shoes to the inside of his brain. He couldn't tell Zach how he felt. This was a sign, right?

 

"Hello?" Zach's shaky voice.

 

Chris didn't want to hear anything else. He walks very calmly, but very swiftly, out the door and out of earshot. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turns the corner of the gas station and leans heavily against a windowless wall, the only view before him the broad western sky. The stars gleamed magnificently. His chest hurt.

 

He takes a breath. And another. He reigns in his hurt because that's what he's always done when it came to Zach. When it came to Zach and Miles.

 

He sits there for a while, thinking instead about the road ahead. Maybe he and Zach would go to that cavern thing, where they could spend the night. Maybe they would hit the road first thing in the morning and just sit in the comfortable silence he had grown accustomed to. Or maybe Miles is begging Zach to come home. Maybe Zach is saying yes. Chris' heart ached.

 

"Chris, what're you doing down there?" Zach's amused voice floats down to him, startling him.

 

"Enjoying the view, as always," Chris says, making to get up but stopping as Zach lowers himself to the ground next to him.

 

“Miles,” his breath hitched at the name, “wanted to talk about the apartment. Wanted to talk about our stuff.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I hung up.”

 

They sat in silence, watching the stars, pretending like everything was wonderful and neither one had a million worries on his brain. Zach’s hand slid on top of his friend’s; this time unmistakable in its message.

 

Chris smiled. It was a start.

 

 


End file.
